


Of Dreams

by EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)



Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allotor - Freeform, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Future, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2020, Lovers, Nightmares, Trauma, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken
Summary: Lotura Week 2020 Prompt: Anger/FantasyDrabble sized one shot.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Of Dreams

Lotor’s eyebrows crushed together. A waterfall of tears held back for millennia threatened to come crashing down. His voice did not sound like his own, quivering and fraught with emotions both negative and positive.

“Allura,” he began but was quickly silenced by her raised hand.

Suddenly the world changed.

Her beautiful, graceful form became an inky blob mutating slowly into a horrifying visage. A baritone harsh voice erupted from her pristine mouth. “She is but a lie.”

Overwhelming elation boiled down to terror, leaving the prince breathless. Heat washed over his face when the monster stepped closer raising its hand to strike him. The sulfuric stench of raw quintessence scalded his nostrils.

He was a young boy again. The towering figure of his father cast a deep shadow bringing the fear etched on the prince’s face into sharp relief. “She is but a lie!”

A heavy hand gripped his shoulder.

It was not the painful claws of his father. No, soft strong fingers wrapped themselves around his bicep. The scent of juniberries and sweet grass channelled through his senses.

“Lotor.”

Her voice. It was like a melody, soothing to the soul. Before meeting the princess, he had only fantasied about what could be beheld in the furthest reaches of the galaxies. Before knowing her, he had thought long of what magnificence the cosmos hid from him. Before loving this woman, he had suffered the nightmares alone.

“Lotor,” she repeated.

Yes. He remembered now. His amber eyes flew open. Amazingly, he found his voice. It sounded familiar again. “I am awake.”

“You okay?”

“I had a dream.” She was leaning over him, propped up on an elbow and watching him in the darkness. It was lit only by the feverish purple marks dissipating over his arms and torso.

“You want to tell me?”

“No.” Sadness flashed in her eyes. He amended, “I only want to tell you what I could not say within it.”

She waited patiently. Stars, she made him want to overcome this. _For her._

“I love you.”

She smiled, now understanding which nightmare had plagued him tonight. “I love you too.”


End file.
